Why We Live
by Johny-O-Boy-E-2525
Summary: Post manga/Brotherhood. What does Ed do after he returns from the west? Now rated M!
1. Chapter 1: The Return

** Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

Chapter 1: The Return

* * *

The train car was mostly empty except for one man, seated with his head against the window, he was fast asleep. The scenery flew past the window as the train hurtled down the track. The gold haired man slept against the window, dreaming about his blond haired, blue eyed fiancé, who he had awkwardly proposed to before he hopped on the train headed west, that was four years ago, now the sleeping man was 22 years old and was going home.

* * *

Winry Rockbell sat on the sofa, it was a boring day and there were no customers in need of automail repairs. She placed her head on a pillow and fell asleep.

She dreamt of her beloved Edward who had left her four years ago on his journey west. In her dreams she could picture Ed's golden hair and stunning gold eyes.

When she awoke her granny, Pinako Rockbell, was cooking dinner. It was just the two of them, waiting for Ed and Al to come home fro their journeys like the always had.

"I received a call from Al" Pinako softly spoke.

"He will be here in a week."

Winry was filled with joy at these words but was then shot down because there hadn't been any word from Ed in four years.

"Did you happen to hear from Ed?" Winry asked saddened

"No." Granny replied uneasily.

_This is just like him_, Winry thought to herself, _he never lets us know __anything__._

Winry was overcome by anger and stormed to her room. Her anger subsided but was taken over by fear, she feared that Ed was hurt. Winry fell onto her bed a started to cry into her pillow.

Minutes had passed but the sound of dog barks caught her attention.

"Den?" Winry asked herself. "Do we have company?"

Winry stood up and went to the window. She moved the curtains aside and looked out. Winry gasped at what she saw. It was Edward, her Edward. Winry bolted down the stairs.

"Ed is home." Winry yelled to her Grandma.

Winry swung open the door and was met by Ed's golden eyes and his wide grin.

"I'm home." He said

Winry's eyes welled up with tears of joy and jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck almost knocking him over.

"Yes Ed, your home." She muttered into his shoulder.

Pinako hobbled out to meat Ed.

"Ah Ed your home, Perfect timing dinner's ready come on in." Granny said and hobbled back into the house.

Ed and Winry nodded and followed Granny into the house, holding hands all the way to the kitchen table.

They were all seated at the table and eat quietly.

"So Ed, why did you come home?" Pinako asked, breaking the silence.

Ed stared at her, trying to come up with a good answer.

"I don't know." He replied with a lie.

Ed's real reason for his return was simple, he missed Winry. The rest of dinner went on quietly and in a few hours Winry made her way to bed. Ed sighed with a little relief.

"Granny, may I have the privilege of marrying Winry?" Ed asked shakily.

They sat in the living room staring at each other in complete silence.

"Of coarse Ed, I don't know anyone better then you to marry my granddaughter." Granny replied taking a draw from her pipe.

Ed held back his tramendous joy, now he could give Winry the proposal she deserved, one that wasn't a bunch alchemic mumbo-jumbo.

"Thank you." Ed sighed.

"Mmhm" Granny replied from her pipe.

Ed Stood up from his chair and made his way to the stairs. _I'll get her an engagement ring tomorrow. _Ed thought staring up the stairs.

"Take good care of her" granny said just as he was about to disappear up the stairs.

"I will." Ed replied and slipped up the stairs.

Ed was about to enter his room when Winry stopped him and their eyes locked. Ed's hand left the door knob and the two walked closer to each other. Winry was lost in Ed's golden eyes and Ed was lost in Winry's oceans. Winry wrapped her arms around Ed's muscular neck and Ed put his hands on her curvy hips. They leaned in closer their lips coming ever so closely then met. They couldn't believe it, they were kissing. It was their first kiss, which was more like making out. Winry broke away from the bliss. Winry took Ed's hand and led him to her room.

"I love you." Winry said, being the first to express their love.

"I... I love you too." Ed chocked out.

Winry led him onto her bed, Ed put his arms around her and she pulled up the covers. Winry fell asleep in his arms and Ed was overcome by exhaustion and fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

Chapter 2: The Proposal

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was bright, the birds were singing and the smell of bacon, oooo the smell of bacon in the morning. Ed leaped out of bed, hopped down the stairs, three at a time and stopped in the kitchen doorway to find his wife to be cooking bacon. Drool hung from Ed's mouth as he sat down at the table.

"Hey Hun, you're up awfully early." Winry sang as she placed a plate pilled high with bacon in front of Ed, drool still hanging from his mouth.

"For me?" He asked, slurping up the saliva.

"Yep, all of it." She replied with a smile on her face.

Ed dove right in, gobbling it up and washing it down with some OJ. Granny finally came down stairs and sat herself next to Ed. Winry served her a plate and sat on the other side of Ed with her own plate and started eating.

Breakfast continued on quietly except for the crunching of bacon. Once everyone was finished Winry collected the plates and began washing them.

"I'm heading into town." Granny hollered as she scudded out the door.

Ed got up and walked up behind Winry who was still washing the dishes. Ed wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Winry stopped washing the dishes and spun around in his arms.

"I'm going into town too but I'll be back soon." He said softly in her ear.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and strolled upstairs to take a shower and to change into some day clothes. Winry heard the water on upstairs then continued to wash the dishes.

It was about 10:30 am and Ed came downstairs wearing a pair of work boots, jeans and a white t-shirt. Winry was at her desk, examining some automail blue prints.

"I'll be home soon." Ed said as he gave Winry a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ed darted out the room and hurried down the stairs and finally made his way out the door into the bauetifull spring day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the flowers were blooming.

Ed made his way down the familiar path into town and waved to old friends as he passed them. The wind blew ever so lightly just enough to blow Ed's ponytail of golden hair.

_I wonder what kind of ring Winry would want for her engagement ring_, Ed pondered.

Before he could get any farther into thought the voice of a young boy broke his train of thought.

"Hey Mister, wait up!" The boy shouted, trying to keep up with Ed.

"Huh?" Ed questioned as he turned around to see who was following him.

The boy was wearing khaki shorts, an orange t-shirt and bare foot.

"Your Edward Elric, right, The Fullmetal Alchemist?" The boy piped catching up to Ed.

"Yep, that's me." Ed declared proudly.

The boy was in awe at the sight of the man standing before him.

"Wow, you're so cool!" The boy cried out in pure joy "but I thought you were shorter?"

Ed lost his cool for a moment but quickly regained his composure.

"Not anymore, I'm all grown up now, just like you will be one day." Ed replied cheekily.

"Oh, ok, bye-bye Mr. Elric." the boy said enthusiastically as he waved behind himself at Ed

"Yeah, see-ya." Ed yelled back.

Ed then began back on his way to town, now with the perfect ring in mind.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ring

Chapter 3: The Ring

* * *

Ed finally reached town. Ed wandered through tow searching for the jewelry store. Due to Ed's aimless wandering he had gotten lost. Still wandering Ed finally came across the jewelry store and walked inside.

To Ed's relief there was no one in the store except for the woman behind the register and a man who appeared a few years older than Ed.

"How may I help you?" the store's clerk asked cheerfully as Ed approached the counter.

"Um, I'm looking for an engagement ring." Ed replied.

"Oooo, an engagement ring, what a luck girl she must be!" She squealed.

"They're over there." She said much calmer and pointed to a case against the wall.

Ed walked over to the display case and scrutinized the ring that sat inside. The first one to catch hi eye was an elaborate gold ring that looked like vines with diamonds for leafs. _No_, Ed thought to himself.

The second ring Ed looked at was a gold ring with a giant diamond in the center of a ruby volcano. _No way, that is way to gaudy and the colors don't fit her_, Ed contemplated.

The final ring to catch his eye was a simple gold band with a decent sized diamond in the center and two sapphires on either side. _It's perfect_, Ed assured himself.

"Did you find the one you like?" The store clerk asked as Ed trotted back to the counter.

"Yep!" Ed replied triumphantly with a grin.

The clerk walked over to the Display case and unlocked the door.

"Which one?" She asked.

"The one with the sapphires." Ed replied.

The clerk took the ring out and Ed paided for it and left.

"Thank you, come again." The clerk said as Ed left the store


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Time

Chapter 4: The Second Time

* * *

It was around noon and Ed trudged through the front door.

"I'm home" Ed shouted so he would be heard.

"Oh good, your just in time for lunch." Winry said cheerfully and popped her head from the kitchen.

"Good I'm starving." Ed said as he walked into the kitchen.

Ed Was greeted with a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup. Ed sat at the table where his food was placed and Winry plopped herself in the chair next to his.

"This is great!" Ed said with a mouthful of food.

"Thanks." Winry said "After lunch would you mind helping me with some work that needs to be done around the house?"

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Ed asked then taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I need you to repaint the sign, fix the roof, put a new window in, fix the squeaky bathroom door, and weed the garden." Winry replied.

"Ok." Ed sighed "but first I need to make something right."

Ed removed the ring form his pocket and knelt before Winry.

"Will you marry my?" Ed asked softly, swallowing his pride and holding the ring up to Winry.

"Of course Ed, didn't I already say yes 4 years ago?" Winry said lovingly.

Ed stood up and slipped the ring onto Winry's ring finger.

"I'll get to work now." Ed said and gave Winry a quick kiss and headed off.

* * *

Ed emerged from the basement with a can of paint and a paint brush. Ed scooted out the front door and placed the can of pint on the porch step. He pulled the top off the can of paint and dipped the brush in it. He carefully traced the faded letters with the white paint.

"Ah I'm glad Winry's putting you to work." Granny said as she strolled past with a bag of groceries.

"Yeah what ever old hag." Ed shot back.

"It's good to have you home Ed." Granny chuckled and walked in the house.

Ten minutes later Ed was finished. He pulled out the list of tasks and a pencil and crossed paint the sign off his list. Next on the list was fix the roof. Ed closed the paint can and washed out the brush with the hose.

Ed returned the brush and paint can to the basement and grabbed the ladder and headed back up the stairs. Ed spun around with the ladder under his arm and nearly smashed the lamp.

Ed rested the ladder against the side of the house and grabbed the new shingles and slip the hammer and nails into his tool belt. Ed climbed the ladder. Ed walked over to the spot on the roof where the shingles had been blown off the roof.

The roof only took a few minutes and Ed was finished fixing the roof. He scurried down the ladder. Ed carried it down the basement and put it back along the wall. Ed crossed off fix the roof. Ed walked up the stairs to Winry's room.

"Where is the replacement window?" Ed asked.

"Next to the broken window." Winry replied.

Ed hurried down the stairs and got right to work. An hour later, Ed was done and crossed that off of his list.

By the time Ed was done with his list was all crossed off it was time for dinner.

"Thank god I'm done, or whatever the hell I believe in, I'm so dam hungry I could eat a horse" Ed grumbled as he sat down at the dinner table next to Winry.

"Then you'll be glad I made your favorite." Granny said as she placed a piping hot bowl of stew in front of Ed.

Ed quickly starting eating furiously.

"Oh Granny I forgot to tell you, Ed asked me to marry him." Winry chimed and held her hand with the engagement ring up.

"I know, Ed told me he was gona last night after you headed to bed." Granny said sitting down at the table. "That is a very nice ring Ed picked out for you, it matches your eyes."

Ed, who was totally oblivious to the conversation going on around him, finished his first bowl of stew. Ed got up from the table and scooped himself another bowl of stew.

Hours after dinner Ed and Winry retired to bed, a bed that they shared together.


	5. Chapter 5: Paranoia

Chapter 5: Paranoia

* * *

Ed and Winry were walking through the town. Suddenly a man dressed in all black jumps out of an ally and pushes Ed to the ground and starts beating Winry.

"WINRY!" Ed yelled but he couldn't get up, his body wouldn't move.

Winry fell to the ground and came back to Ed. He picked up Ed and drew a gun and pulled it to Ed's head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger Ed shout awake and sat up in bed, covered in a cold sweat.

"I-it was just a dream." Ed muttered almost inaudible to himself.

He locked at the clock and it read 3:15am. Then he looked down at his sleeping fiancé and stroked her blond hair, but she didn't stir. Ed laid back down and tried to fall back asleep. Ed kept thinking about the nightmare that he had just experienced. He felt useless now he couldn't use alchemy to save his loved ones.

"I'll buy a gun tomorrow" he whispered to himself.

Sleep finally came. When he woke up it was 11:30 in the morning. Ed made his way down stairs. There was a mug of black coffee on the table for him. Winry was busy cooking eggs.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked with a smile.

"No." Ed replied bluntly.

"Oh, Why not?" She asked puzzled, the smile vanishing from her face.

"Just had a lot on my mind that's all" Ed replied staring at his coffee. "I'm going into town again, do you need anything?"

"Nope" Winry replied and set a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage in front of him.

They eat their breakfast quietly. Winry knew that something was bothering her fiancé. When Ed was finished with his breakfast he made his way back upstairs to shower and get dressed for the day.

When Ed emerged form the shower he wasted no time getting dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans and his boots. He scurried out down the stairs. Winry was washing the plates from breakfast. Ed walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "I'll be back soon"

Ed gave Winry a quick peck on the cheek and left the house. After Ed left Winry was alone in the house with just den keeping her company. The telephone rang and Winry picked it up.

"Hello, Rockbell residence."

"Hey Winry" said a familiar voice.

"Al?" Winry asked.

"Yes Winry its Al." He replied.

"What's new?" Winry asked.

"I was hoping I could speak with Ed about his 4 years in the west." Al replied.

"Sorry Al, he just left for town would you like to leave a mesage?"

"No it's OK Winry. Oh and by the way Mei and I will be visiting in a week. I have work to do, talk to you later"

"OK I'll see you then. Bye." Winry said and the line went dead.

Winry walked over to the calendar and wrote _pick up Al_ _and Mei at train station_ on it.

* * *

Ed finally arrived in town and it was bustling with people. Ed found the store he was looking for, a large sign that read _GUNS _adorned the front of the store. Inside Ed found a few burly men looking at guns. A big burly man approached Ed, he had short orange hair atop his head and a big bushy beard to mach. He was wearing a red plaid shirt and jeans, Ed thought he was a lumberjack.

"Can I help you?" asked the man.

"Yeah" Ed replied, "I'm looking for something good for home defense"

The man motioned Ed to follow. Ed was led through the isles of guns and then reached a row of racks that and shotguns on it.

"I'd say this is you best bet" he man said and picked up a double barrel shotgun. "This is our finest model. It a twelve gauge."

The man showed Ed how to reload it.

"Now why would you recommend a gun like this?" Ed asked swallowing hard.

"Glad you asked, OK, say you're all nice and cozy in your bed sleeping and someone is breaks into your house. You'll wake up all dazed and confused. With this you don't have to worry about aiming cause all you do is point and shoot. If the dumb ass is still livin' just put the other barrel in 'im, got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Ed said.

"You'll also need some shells" the man said and handed Ed a box of shells.

Ed paid for the gun and ammo and left. Ed started down the road for home. Along the street he noticed that there was a sign on the sheriff's office, it read _deputy wanted_. Ed knew what he could do now he could protect the town and his family if he is the deputy or one day becoming the sheriff. Ed opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Ed." The sheriff said from his desk.

"Hey bill, so you took your father's old job." Ed said to his old friend.

"Yeah I do what I can to get by, so what can i do for you." Bill said.

He stood up from his desk. He was wearing a brown trench coat, a white collared shirt and khaki pants.

"Well I saw the sign out front and I was wondering if I could have the job." Ed said.

"Sure, your alchemy skills will be very helpful." Bill said.

"Uh, actually I can't use alchemy anymore, I had to give it up to bring Al back." Ed said looking down.

"Oh, it's OK, you can use a gun can't you?" Bill asked.

"Sure I can and I also have great fighting skills." Ed replied.

"Great you start on Monday."

"Ok, I'll be here. Bye." Ed said and left.

"Yeah see you on Monday." Bill said as Ed left for home.

On his way back home, Ed made a slight detour. He headed for the woods. Ed found a can laying on the ground and put it on a stick which he then stuck it in the ground. Ed stepped back about 20 feet, loaded the shot gun and placed the box of ammo on the ground. He pointed the gun at the target but he didn't have the shotgun tight against his shoulder and pulled the trigger. Not expecting the kick Ed got knocked back and missed the target.

"SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!" Ed yelled.

Ed sat up and rubbed his sour shoulder. He picked up the gun and aimed again, this time firing it properly and blasted the can into oblivion. Satisfied with is shot he picked up the box of ammo he placed on the ground and started home.

Ed walked in the front door and Winry greeted him at the front door with a hug.

"I heard gunshots is everything all right?" Winry asked worried.

"What? Oh yeah I was just having some target practice." Ed relied, trying to avoid getting a wrench to the back of the head, but it was too late, before he knew it he was holing the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for Win?" Ed wined.

"For starters you scared me and second why the hell did you buy a rifle." Winry yelled.

"OK first it's a shotgun and I bought it to protect you." Ed said sternly.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Winry said saddened by her sudden outburst.

"It's ok Winry." Ed said bringing her into his embrace.

"Is that had you worried?" Winry asked.

"Yeah but how did you know I was worried about something?"

"I can just tell Ed, Oh and Al called just after you left" she said.

"Yeah, what did he want?" Ed asked.

"He wanted to talked about you journey west and be said that he and Mei were coming for a visit." Winry replied.

"Ok. Um what's for dinner? I haven't eaten all day, I forgot to eat when I was in town."

"I have no idea, I've been busy working on auto mail designs all day." Winry replied, their stomachs grumbling in unison.

"I know what we can have we can try this recipe of got from the west, their called perogies, their like half circle dough with balls of mashed potatoes in the center." Ed said.

"That sounds like a great idea, Ed" Winry said.

"I'll go get the recipe from my suitcase." Ed said and gave her a kiss before went in search of the recipe.

Ed and Winry started their escapade to recreate the deliciousness Ed discovered while in the west. It took the 2 hours for the two of them to make 4 dozen. While they were making their dinner granny had come home.

"What are you two making for dinner?" granny asked.

"Perogies, I discovered then in the West." Ed replied.

"Let me know when you're done." She said as she plopped down in her chair and smoked her pipe.

Ed though six perogies in a skillet with son butter and onions. When they were done he put them on a plate and cooked up six more. He put them on another plate and cooked another six. By the time he was done he had cooked a total of 18. Winry wrapped the rest up and put them in the freezer for another day.

"Hey Winry can you get the sour cream and cottage cheese out, I heard that perogies are good with it on them." Ed said putting the plates on the table.

"Didn't you try it?" Winry asked form the fridge.

"Do you know what's it that? MILK!" Ed shot back.

"Oh geez Ed it doesn't even taste like milk." Winry said sitting ate the table.

"Dinner's ready" Ed yelled to granny.

Winry scooped out some cottage cheese and put it on her perogies.

"Wow, Ed these are amazing you should really try them with the cottage cheese."

"No" Ed retorted.

"Do it or you'll get another wrench to the skull." Winry threatened.

Ed wasn't about to take the risk of getting hit with her wrench again so he decided to comply with her demands. Ed had to admit that it was good but he would never admit it to Winry or anyone for that matter.

"So Ed, where did you get this recipe?" Granny asked.

"A kind old lady named Margaret." Ed replied.

After dinner Ed washed the dishes which Winry was surprised about.

"Oh, Winry I forgot to tell you I got a job." But Ed's sentence fell on def ears because Winry was fast asleep on the couch.

"Oh, well I'll tell her tomorrow" Ed muttered to himself.

He put the dishes down and walked over to his sleeping fiancé. Ed picked her up bridle style and carried her off to bed. Ed tucked her in and went back to washing the dishes. Once finish he went to bed himself. Ed watched wiry sleep for a minute of to and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Strange Day

_a/n: Rating may soon change to M_

**disclaimer: I do not own Dirty Harry, I used a quote from this movie. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Strange Day

Ed lay in bed half asleep, it was a calm and cool morning. He was happy to be lying next to the woman he had grown up with and now was able to call his fiancé, in the quietness of the morning. The morning's silence didn't last long for it was broken by the sniffles of the woman that Ed cared so dearly about.

"Achoo!" Winry sneezed, thrusting Ed fully awake.

Ed rolled over in bed to see his beautiful Winry sitting up in bed blowing her nose into a handkerchief. The thought of Winry being sick made Ed leap out of bed onto the cold wood floor. Winry turned and looked at Ed sleepily.

"I think I have a cold" Winry mumbled half stuffy half sleepy.

"Yeah I'd say, you better not get me sick I gotta work today." Ed huffed. He sighed figuring that arguing with a sick Winry was a bad idea. "I'll go make you some breakfast."

"No it's ok, I'll get it myself, plus you need to get ready for work." Winry assured Ed.

"No Winry you need to get your rest, I'll be up shortly." Ed snapped back.

"I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right." Ed snapped and left the room to get Winry some breakfast.

Ed stumbled into the kitchen wearing boxers and a no sleeved shirt. Ed peered into the fridge and grabbed some eggs. He turned on the stove and cracked two eggs into a bowl. Granny Hobbled into the kitchen making a double take on who was making breakfast. She was astonished to see the gold haired man that she raised cooking breakfast, let alone being up so early in the morning, with his hair askew and let down.

"Your up early shrimp" Granny teased.

"I'm not in the mood old hag, Winry's ill so I'm making her breakfast." Ed said hotly, taking offence to the comment.

When Ed was finished with is perfect breakfast of a ham and cheese omelet, a cup of chamomile tea with honey and toast, he placed it on a bed tray and carried it up to Winry. When Ed entered the room Winry was sitting up in bed and greeted him with a weak smile. Ed placed to tray over Winry's lap. Ed grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

When Ed was finished with his shower he came back in the room with his clean pair of boxers on and his towel around his neck. Winry was back asleep the tray with her finished breakfast off to the side of the bed. Ed just smiled and got dressed for work in a pair of black slacks, boots a white collared shirt and a brown trench coat. Before leaving the room Ed gave Winry a quick kiss on her forehead and took the tray. Back down stairs Ed put the dishes in the sink and grabbed a slice of toast and buttered it.

"I'm off to work." Ed hollered to granny and left.

* * *

Ed barely made it to work on time, but he managed to at the cost of going hungry.

"Ah, good you made it just in time." Bill said as Ed walked through the door. "But first things first, you need to get situated. This will be you desk." Bill said standing next to the desk that would now be Ed's which was situated in a corner.

"Ok, but what will I need a desk for?" Ed asked very confused.

"For when you need to write up reports and such" Bill chuckled. "Also you need this. In case things get out of hand." Bill said more seriously and handed Ed a shoulder holster with a .44 magnum in it.

"Right." Ed said uneasily taking the holster from Bill.

Ed took off his coat and put the holster on. Then he put the coat back on.

"Ok now that everything is in order you can help yourself to some doughnuts and coffee." Bill said pointing over to the box and coffee pot next to the sink.

It was as if lights were shining down from the heavens on the doughnuts, given that Ed hadn't eaten anything except for a slice of toast.

Ed stomach rumbled. "Thanks."

"So Ed, what have you been doing since your journeying days are over." Bill asked out of curiosity.

"Well for starters, I've been doing a lot of chores for Pinako, oh and I'm engaged." Ed said smugly.

"Get out, to who."

"I though it would be obvious."

"Winry?" Bill questioned

"Bingo."

"You lucky bastard. So how's she doing?"

"Well right now she's got a little cold." Ed sighed.

"Don't worry she'll be-" Before Bill could finish his sentence a boy burst through the door.

"They're robbing the bank!" he yelled.

"Who, who's robbing the bank?" Ed asked.

"It's probably those damned thieves that have been sneaking around here. I guess this won't be a boring day after all." Bill said with a smile.

Bill and Ed ran to the bank. When they arrived, three men were emerging from the bank wearing ski masks.

"HALT!" Bill yelled.

"Shit, the fuzz is here we gotta split." One of the thieves yelled, pulling out a hand gun and opening fire.

Bill dove behind a car and began opening fire. Ed ran behind the corner of a building and removed his gun from his holster. Ed aimed and took a shot, he grazed the arm of one of the criminals. A few more shots were sent In Ed direction. The men started to run from Ed and Bill. Ed took a shot and plugged one of them in the back and he fell. The other two men ran down separate streets. Ed chased after one with causation and Bill took the other.

Ed saw the man about 20 feet away. Ed took a shot and missed. The man ran for dear life but didn't see the car coming out from the intersection. The man flew over the roof of the car which gave Ed enough time to close the gap. The man landed on his knees and started to get up but Ed was too quick, He kicked the man in the face causing him to fall on his back.

Ed pointed his gun up to the thief's forehead and said "Ah, ah, I know what you're thinkin'. Did he fire six shots, or only five? Well to tell you the truth in all this excitement I kinda lost track myself. But being this is a 44 magnum the most powerful handgun in the world and it would blow your head...clean off. You've got to ask yourself one question, do I feel lucky? Well, do you, punk?"

But instead of shooting Ed put the gun down and turned away.

"Wait, I gots ta know." The man said.

Ed turned back around and pointed the gun at the man's forehead and pulled the trigger. _Click_. Ed cuffed the crook and escorted him to the Sheriff's office and through him in the holding cell, where he and his assailant would wait to be taken to Central for trail.

"Good job there Ed, first day on the beat and you already nabbed a criminal." Bill congratulated.

"Ah it was nothing I've fought harder things than these two goons." Ed chuckled.

* * *

Granny was finishing cooking dinner when Ed finally arrived back home after his brutal first day of work. Ed went to the bed room to find Winry on the balcony. Winry stood against the raining watching the sunset with her shawl gently blowing in the spring breeze.

"How ya feelin'?" Ed said as he came up behind her resting his chin on her shoulder and putting his hands on her waist.

"Much better, and thanks for asking." Winry said.

"Good and Granny is almost done with dinner, are you gonna join us?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Winry replied.

Ed helped Winry down the stairs and when they entered the kitchen Granny was serving out bowls of her homemade chicken noodle soup, both of Ed and Winry's favorite when they had a cold. The hot soup felt good on Winry's sore thought.

"So Ed how was you first day of work?" Granny asked.

"Well, you could say I've had better days." Ed joked. "But to be honest I had my first shootout." Ed said harshly.

At his words Winry dropped her spoon into her soup as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Ed you idiot you could have been killed!" She sobbed.

"It's ok now, I'm here aren't I?" Ed said taking Winry in his arms to try and sooth her.

Winry's sobs dissipated. "I guess so."

"See now finish eating, you need to to get better." Ed said.

Dinner went on as usual other than Winry's coughing fits.

* * *

"What a strange day, huh Win?" Ed asked as he got ready for bed.

"Yeah." Winry said brushing her hair.

"Come to bed Win, It's cold in this bed without you" Ed begged motioning for Winry to come and lay down.

Winry complied and pulled up the covers.

"Good night, I hope you feel better in the morning" Ed said as he turned the lamp off.

"Yeah, good night Ed." Winry mumbled and fell asleep.

Ed fell asleep soon thereafter, knowing that Resembool was safe with him on the watch.


	7. Chapter 7: Brother

Chapter 7: Brother

* * *

The train was seen on the horizon, slowing down for It's next stop. Winry stood from the bench ready to greet Al and Mei. When the train stopped and the doors opened Mei and Al, who was being the gentleman and carried both of their suitcases, walked off the train. Winry brought Al and Mei into a group hug to welcome them.

"How ya been?" Winry asked.

"We've been good, thanks Winry." Al said.

"Mei, your dress is so pretty!" Winry ogled over the ornate pink Xingese dress with purple flowers.

"Oh thanks Winry." Mei sang.

"So where's brother? I'd like to talk to him."

"Oh sorry Al. Ed's at work, but he'll be home by dinner."

"Ok that's good." Al said as they started on the path leading to the house.

The walk back to the house was quiet and peaceful. Seeing the lemon colored house on the hill filled Al with a tremendous joy and fond memories of their youth.

"So Winry, what is Ed's job now?" Al asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, he's working for Bill, as his deputy." Winry laughed.

"WHA! Why would Brother something so, so..."

"Ed." Winry cut Al off. "Al there's no reason to worry. He saved Amestris remember, I think he can handle petty theft and shop lifting. Not much happens in Resembool. Don't worry Al."

"Ok Winry." Al sighed.

Arriving back home Den greeted Al and Mei with barks, a tail wag, and jumping on Al licking his face.

"Good to see you too, Den." Al laughed giving the old dog a hug.

"Ah good your just in time for lunch. Come, come, you've had a long day of travels." Granny said walking out from the front door.

"Sounds great Granny." Al said getting up and grabbed the suit cases.

Al and Mei followed Winry into the house and directed them to the room where Ed and Al used to stay.

"Winry. If we're sleeping in here, then where is brother sleeping?" Al asked, not putting two and two together.

"Oh Al, I thought you'd be smarter then that." Winry said to the still confused Al.

"Um Al, they're sleeping together. I believe their engaged." Mei murmured to Al, pointing to the ring on Winry's finger.

"Wow. I must be hungry." Al laughed the reality then sinking in. "WAIT. WHAT?"

Al took a closer look at the ring.

"Yes Al we are engaged and we are sleeping together." Winry reassured him.

"That's great, when is the wedding?" Al asked finally coming back to his senses.

"Um, to tell you the truth I don't know. I was hopping in May." Winry shrugged.

"Your lunch is getting cold." Granny yelled up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, we should go eat." Al said starting for the door.

The trio sat at the table and granny served them sweet sausage on a home baked bun.

"Thanks Granny." Al said taking a bite of the sausage.

"Yes, thank you for the food Mrs. Rockbell."

"No problem dear." Granny said sitting next to Winry.

* * *

Ed rocked back in his chair on two legs with his feet on his desk. Ed took a bite from his doughnut. He almost fell back but he regained balance. He took another bite and sipped his coffee.

"Boring day isn't it?" Ed asked Bill who was reading the newspaper.

"Yep." He replied.

Ed finished his doughnut and put the chair back on four legs. He opened his desk drawer and grabbed a piece of paper. He crumpled the paper and tried to shoot into the waste paper basket, but failed.

"I'm going on patrol." Ed stammered and got up to leave.

"Have fun, but I'll have to stay here and watch the scum bags." Bill snickered.

"Hey I can here you." The one Criminal yelled from his cell.

"Ah, shut up" Bill yelled back.

"I'll be back later." Ed said and left.

The day was bright and sunny. Ed walked down to the intersection and stood by the street corner.

"Mr. Fullmetal." Ed heard from behind him.

Ed turned around to see the boy from a few days ago running up from behind him.

"Wow so you're the deputy now. I feel so safe now that you working for my dad." He sang.

"Oh so you must be Rodger." Ed said.

"Yep, that's me. I so glad you and dad stopped those bad men the other day." Rodger cheered.

"Are you looking for him?" Ed asked.

"Nope, I came to help my mom with groceries." He replied.

"Where is your mom?"

"She's over there." He said pointing to the fruit stand across the street.

"Well then shouldn't you be over there helping her?"

"You're right. Bye" Rodger said running across the street.

He was ahlfway across the street when Ed saw a car comming too fast down the street.

"LOOK OUT!" Ed yelled as he ran and pushed Rodger out of the way.

The car hit Ed's left leg smashing the front of the car and Ed's automail leg to peices. The boy fell to the street. Ed was sent over the car. He put his arms out and caught himself. Everyone stared at Ed. Rodger's mom ran over to Rodger to see if he was fine.

"Are you ok?" She cried

"Yeah I'm fine, Mr. Elric saved me." He said.

"Mr. Elric are you ok?" She yelled.

"Yeah, but I won't be when I go home" Ed coughed looking at his smashed leg. "What were you thinking crossing the street without looking? You could have been killed."

"I'm sorry." Rodger sobbed.

"It's ok 'cause you got me protecting the town." Ed laughed.

Bill came running out of the office.

"Ed are you ok!" He yelled running over to Ed.

"Oh, hey Bill, you're just in time for the party." Ed joked sitting up.

The driver got put of his car and Bill made his way over.

"Hey, your wrecked my car." The man complained.

"Yeah, well you were speeding and that's a pretty hefty fine." Ed sneered.

"Why you little punk." The man said and kicked at Ed.

Ed grabbed the man's foot and spun him like a top.

"Assaulting an officer of the law, that's three days of jail time. Cuff him Bill." Ed said

"Can do Ed." Bill said cuffing the man and taking him to the station.

"Can you help me back to the station?" Ed asked Bill's wife.

"Oh sure." She said getting up herself.

She helped Ed up and put his arm around her neck so she could help him walk.

"Come on Rodger" she said.

The boy followed his mother and Ed with his head down.

* * *

The phone rang. Winrry got up from the couch and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Rock..." Winry began

"Winry I need you to come down to to station." Ed cut her off.

"Why, what's the matter?" Winry fretted

"Um, just bring a spare leg please."

"Ed, what did you do?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Yeah, ok."

"Bye, see you soon."

"Yeah, bye"

The line wnt dead.

"AL! I need to head into town, Ed did something to his leg." She yelled up the stairs.

"What? Is he ok?" Al panicked.

"He wouldn't say." Winry said and started packing up her tool box.

"Here, carry this." She said shoving the box into Al's hands.

Winry grabbed a spare leg fro her work room. Mei came down stairs ready to go with them.

"Come on lets go." Winry said running out the door.

Al and Mei followed Winry.

* * *

They arrived at the station and saw the smashed car in the middle of the street. In the station Ed was sitting in his chair, automail leg or what was left of it smashed to pieces.

"Oh hey Winry, glad you're here." Ed said.

"What the hell Ed." Winry yelled getting her wrench out to beat him sensles.

"Please Miss Winry, don't be mad at Ed it's my fault his leg got busted. H-he stopped the car from hitting me." Rodger cried.

Winry put her wrench down and inspected the damaged leg. She removed the broken leg and put the replacement on and adjusted it. Ed stood up and wobbled a little.

"It's not easy walking on an unfamiliar leg." Ed chuckled.

"Are you hurt at all?" Winry asked.

"I think I might have a few bruised ribs." Ed replied.

"I can fix that." Mei murmured.

Mei performed her alkahestry to heal Ed wounds.

"Thanks Mei." Ed said.

"It's good to see that you're ok Ed, I'd hate to lose such a good deputy." Bill joked and put his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Especially after the bravery you showed the other day with that shootout."

At Bill's words Ed blood ran cold.

"Ed, what shootout when was there a shootout. You didn't tell be about any shootout. You could have been killed." Al cried. "Winry, I thought you said brother was just dealing with petty theft, not shootouts and being hit by cars."

"Sorry must have forgotten."

"You just had to say something, didn't you Bill." Ed said.

"Sorry Ed, I didn't know." Bill retorted.

"Ah it's ok." Ed replied. "Well I'd love to stay and chit chat but I still have work to do, so I'll see you guys when I come home.

Ed walked towards the door.

"Oh no you don't Ed, you're coming home." Winry yelled.

"No can do Winry, I've got to work, keep the town safe and such." Ed replied and left.

"That idiot" Winry sighed.

"Don't be too hard on Ed, after all he did save Rodger's life." Bill said walking to the door. "Plus he needs to help me clean up that mess out there."

* * *

Winry sat on the couch and waited for Ed to come home. Mei was in her and Al's room teaching him alkahestry. Winry got fed up with waiting and started fixing the leg that Ed busted. Ed finally walked through the front door and walked into Winry's work room.

"I'm sorry Winry for everything that happened today." Ed apologized.

"It's ok Ed. I forgive you and I did overreact a little but that was very brave of you to save that boy's life." Winry said getting up and facing Ed.

Ed placed his hands on Winry's waist and bought her closer to him. Winry put her arms around his neck. Ed lost himself in Winry's eyes and they leaned in and their lip locked in a sudden bliss. Al walked in the room in the middle of Ed and Winry in their make out session.

"Get a room." He joked.

"What do you want?" Ed asked annoyed.

"Um, yeah are we gonna eat or are we gonna starve." Al complained

"I got an idea, how about we cook up the rest of those perogies." Winry suggested.

"Sounds good." Ed agreed as he and Winry backed away from eachother.

Ed went into the kitchen and grabbed the perogies from the fridge. Winry grabbed a skillet and put it on the stove. Ed threw the perogies in the skillet. In ten minuets the perogies were done cooking. Ed put six perogies on each plate and set them on the table. Winry put the sour cream and cottage cheese on the table.

"Dinner's ready." Ed yelled to Al, Mei and Granny.

"Wow this looks great brother."

"Thanks Al."

The dinner was enjoyed in silence. Ed quickly put the cottage cheese on his perogie so no one would notice. Ed enjoyed the cottage cheese but he didn't want them to know.

After dinner Ed and Winry cleared the table.

"Hey Ed, I saw you, I can tell that you enjoy the cottage cheese." Winry said washing the dishes.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ed replied.

"Oh pleas Ed, you don't have to hide it. It's not like milk Ed, I don't think you're a hypocrite." Winry said.

"Ok Winry, you got me." Ed said cheekily bringing Winry close to him.

Ed and Winry continued their kissing from early when they were interrupted by Al again.

"Will you two please get a room?" Al complained walking into the kitchen.

Winry went back to washing the dishes. Ed put the cottage cheese and sour cream away. When Winry was finished washing the dishes she started for her work room. Ed sat on the couch and started reading a book. Al and Mei were tired and went to bed. Ed soon followed, unable to keep his eyes open.

"I'm going to bed." Ed said and gave Winry a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, I'll be up soon."

Ed made his way to bed, too tired to change cloths, he fell asleep. Winry soon joined him doing the same.


	8. Chapter 8: Fear

Chapter 8: Fear

* * *

The night was quiet, the house was calm and the sun had set bellow the horizon hours ago. The silence was broken by the crash of a plate form down stairs. Ed and Winry sat up in a fright.

"What was that?" Winry gasped in terror.

"I'll go check it out." Ed said.

Ed got from bed and grabbed his shotgun. He disappeared into the dark hallway closing the door behind him. Ed put his hand on the wall to guide himself down the hall. When he reached the stairs he saw lights coming from bellow. He crept ever so quietly down the stairs as not to alert the intruder. Lights came from the kitchen and Ed could here the angry mutters of the intruder. Ed put his back to the wall on the other side of the doorway. Ed then spun into the kitchen pointing his gun at the intruder.

"Freeze scumbag!" Ed yelled.

"Don't shoot!" Screamed a familiar voice.

As Ed's eyes adjusted to the light he could start to recognize the sandy hair of his brother.

"Al? What the hell are you doing scaring the shit out of me and Winry?" Ed stammered.

Ed looked at the floor where he saw the smashed plate with what looked like at one point in time was Winry's apple pie.

"I got hungry and I knew that there was pie in the fridge, but I dropped the plate."

"Ah, whatever Al just clean it up and go back to bed."

"OK."

Ed started back up the stairs and he could hear Al transmute the plate back together. Ed stumbled back into his room and put the gun back.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Winry fretted.

"Yeah everything's alright Al just broke a plate. I about made him shit himself too." Ed chuckled.

"OK."

"Go back to sleep Winry there's no reason to worry, I'm here."

With those calming words Ed and Winry fell asleep. Al washed the dish he used to eat his pie and turned the light off as scurried up the stairs.

* * *

_A/N Yes, I know that this is not one of my longest chapters but i thought it needed a short and funny chapter. _


	9. Chapter 9: Parties

Chapter 9: Parties

* * *

It was early April and Ed was precariously planning at his desk, coffee in hand. _Two more days, two more days, two days two days. _Ed thought.

"Two more days till that wedding of yours?" Bill laughed breaking Ed's train of thought.

"Yeah." Ed sighed. "Are you comin' with me and my friends tonight, for some drinks?"

"Sure thing."

"Great."

"Hey Ed what's Winry doing for her bachelorette party?"

"Her friends are taking her to some spa out in the middle of nowhere."

* * *

Winry sat in the passenger's seat staring out the window as the peaceful April day rolled by.

"We're almost there." Riza sang from behind the steering wheel.

Winry still stared quietly out the window. As the car rolled down the road to the family owned spa, Mei and Sciezska squirmed in joy in the back seat. When they finally arrived at the spa, the ladies stretched, got their overnight bags from the trunk and started for the door. Inside a girl with brown hair that looked like she was about 16 greeted them.

"Hello and welcome, do you have a reservation?" She chimed.

"Yes we do. It should be under Riza Hawkeye." Riza replied.

"Ah yes here you are, you'll be staying overnight and your scheduled for massages in half an hour, my name is Mindy and I'll show you to your room. Follow me ladies."

Mindy led the four women to their room, room number five. She unlocked the door and handed Riza the key.

"I'll come get you in half an hour." Mindy said.

"OK, thank you" Winry sang.

When Mindy came back she led the women down the hall to the room where they would be receiving their massages. Winry and the girls laid down on the massage tables and the masseuses used their magical fingers remove the knots in their backs. Winry could feel ever ache and pain melt away from her back. After the massage Winry felt relaxed and lose. Mindy came and took them down the hall.

"This is great!" Sciezska squealed.

* * *

Ed sat at the desk, board out of his mind and tempted to play Russian roulette, with himself.

"I'm board!" Ed yelled, flipping his desk and knocking over his chair.

Bill just gave Ed a blank stare and went back to his news paper. Cooling down, Ed picked the desk back up along with the chair and the stack of paper that were sitting on the corner of his desk. Sitting back down Ed took a piece of paper from a drawer and started to doodle. When Ed finished his drawing he put his pen down.

"Bad habit I suppose." Ed muttered to himself, got up and left the office. "I'm goin' for a walk."

Bill got up as Ed closed the door behind himself. Bill walked over to Ed's desk and examined the drawing. The paper had a transmutation circle drawn on it.

Ed walked briskly down the sidewalk. The day was getting late and Ed saw a car coming down the street. The car looked familiar to Ed but couldn't put his finger on why. Then he noticed the man hanging out of the passenger side window, cigarette in mouth, blond hair blowing in the wind.

"Hey Ed, whach ya up to!" The man yelled losing the cigarette in the process.

"Dam, they're early." Ed muttered to himself.

The car slowed to a stop in front of Ed. The Window rolled down exposing Roy Mustang's smug face. Jean Havoc tried to squeeze back through the window but failed miserably, instead he fell and kissed the pavement.

"Jean you're pathetic." Breda sneered from the back of the car.

"You're awfully early." Ed scoffed.

"Hey be thankful we came." Roy laughed. "Get in."

Ed got in the back seat, smashing Fuery and Falman against the window.

"Where you goin' Ed?" Roy asked.

"Back to the office."

"Can do."

Roy didn't have to drive very far. When they arrived Al was walking down the street towards them. Roy parked the car in the ally and everyone piled out.

"Hey Ed your back and I can see you have some friends." Bill said leaving the office.

"Yeah these are my friends I was telling you about. This is Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc and Roy."

"Guys this is my boss, Bill." Ed introduced.

"Hey brother." Al said catching up to them.

"Hey Al. So are we all ready to go?" Ed asked.

* * *

The women were enjoying themselves to the fullest. They had done it all, facials, manicures pedicures, mud baths and massages. They sat at a small table in plush chairs wearing bath robes and sipped on red whine with calm music playing in the background.

"This is the life." Winry sang sinking into a chair.

"Yeah." Riza replied doing the same and taking a sip of whine.

Sciezska was fast asleep on one of the beds. Winry didn't mid the two bed and four of them. Riza had offered to get a second room but Winry was fine with sharing a bed. Mei soon followed Sciezska to bed, leaving Winry and Riza sitting in silence. When the clock hit 9:00pm Winry and Riza retired to their bed.

"Good night Riza." Winry whispered.

"Yeah good night Winry."

Riza fell fast asleep but Winry couldn't, all she could think of was, _what is Ed doing?_ To her relief sleep didn't allude for very long.

_Crash! _The women awoke with a fright. Mei and Sciezska screamed and held each other as two men broke down the door, drawing their guns. Riza with lightning fast speed drew her gun from seemingly nowhere. _Boom, boom! _Riza shot with tremendous accuracy. The two men dropped to the floor, dead, blood pooled where they lay. Mindy came running down the hall and screamed when she saw the two men on the floor. Riza got out of bed and walked over to the bodies and searched the bodies if the had id's, they had none. Mindy had finally calmed down along with the others.

"I'm terribly sorry that this happened. I'll set you up in another room." Mindy apologized.

"Thank you." She replied. "Ladies get your things. I'll take care of this."

Sciezska, Mei and Winry complied and took their suitcases and followed Mindy into another room. Riza took picked up the phone and called East Command.

* * *

"Hey, barkeep another round!" Roy hollered.

Havoc and Breda snickered drunkenly at the table while Al still sipped on his first pint of beer.

"I think they have had enough." Bill laughed.

Ed walked back from the bathroom and took a shot whisky. Four men walked into the bar and sat at a table. One glared at Ed and slowly pulled a knife out. The man lunged at Ed, Ed sidestepped and punched the man square in the face. His buddies got up drawing guns. Roy stood up with Al and Bill.

"Attacking an officer of the law. You're under arrest." Ed said cuffing the man.

"If you're gonna fight take it outside." The barkeeper scolded.

"Shut up gramps." One man said blowing the barkeeper's brains out.

With a snap of the fingers the man went aflame and they had a fight on their hands. Breda flipped the table over and shot at the two remaining men. Ed drew his revolver and shot, grazing one mans arm. The man still ablaze hit the floor causing the rest of the bar to catch fire. The two men ran out the door. The gang followed on their heels. Ed shot at the men and was shot back at. Al used his alchemy and transmuted a wall in the middle of the street, stopping the men from continuing.

"Stop and put down your guns!" Ed yelled.

The men turned around and began to open fire. Ed and bill shot back, injuring one and killing the other. The injured man would not surrender and put his gun up to his own head and pulled the trigger.

"Oh shit, there's still that guy in the bar that I cuffed." Ed stammered.

Ed raced back to the burning bar and dragged the man out of the flames. Al put the road back to normal. The fire department came soon thereafter and started to put the fire out. Ed and the guys escorted the convict to the police station and locked him up.

"Can we deal with this tomorrow?" Ed complained.

"Sounds good, I'm beat." Bill replied.

Bill left for home and Roy, Breda, Havoc, Falman and Fuery started back to their hotel room.

"See you later." Ed hollered to them as he and Al started down the path.

By the time Ed and Al reached home it was midnight. Ed hit the bad like a rock and was fast asleep.

* * *

"That was one crazy night." Winry yawned as she put her bag in the car.

"Yeah but the service and breakfast this morning was great." Sciezska purred.

"You ready to go." Riza said getting in the car.

"Yep." They replied in unison and sped of down the road home.


	10. Chapter 10: Chaos

Chapter 10: Chaos

* * *

"Ed, get your ass up!" Winry yelled shaking Ed furiously.

Her only reply was a grumble and a sleepy wave of the hand.

"That does it!" She screeched, taking her wrench and bludgeoning Ed over the head with it.

"What was that for?" Ed yelped.

"You're supposed to be helping me with setting up for tomorrow. And take a shower you smell of liquor and smoke."

"Yes dear." Ed grumbled, getting up out of bed.

"Since when did you start calling me dear?"

"Since about five seconds ago." Ed said with a smirk.

"What ever, just take a shower and come help me when you're done."

Ed moved over to Winry and took her by the waist and whispered ever so gently, "yes dear." Winry's lips brushed Ed's, sending chills down his back. Ed took the invitation and locked his lips with her. To Winry, Ed didn't taste the same, he tasted of Whisky, but to Ed Winry tasted just as she always did, perfectly sweet.

* * *

Ed walked down the stairs, drying his hair with the towel he had strung across his solders. Ed looked into the living room to notice a very bothersome black haired man, who was accompanied by Riza Hawkeye, sitting on the couch.

"Hey Fullmetal, how'd you sleep?" Roy asked.

"Don't call me that. I gave that up remember. Any way to answer your question, pretty good. Now I have a question for you. Where's Winry?"

"She's talking to Bill on the phone." Riza replied.

"Thanks." Ed said walking across the room, and into the kitchen.

"Yes Bill I'll tell him. Yes, see you tomorrow." Winry chimed into the phone and hung it up.

"What did Bill want?" Ed asked.

"He said that he and his family will be here tomorrow and that you don't have to worry about going into work today."

"Wow, I total forgot about work." Ed laughed.

"Oh Ed, your horrible." Winry laughed back.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Well you can help Roy choose flowers while Riza and I work on the cake."

"Ok Winry." Ed said and left the kitchen and went back to the living room to help Roy.

"Ok Roy what do we have here?" Ed asked.

"Well we're defiantly going with roses."

"Yeah defiantly, I think we should go with white."

As the two men exchange ideas, Riza popped into the kitchen to help Winry with the cake. Winry had made it five tiers. The cake was covered with white icing. Winry had finished with the icing and she had to put it some where that it wouldn't be messed with. Winry picked up the cake and walked to the basement door.

"Riza, could you get the door?" Winry asked.

"Sure Winry."

When Winry took her first step, a tier from the cake wobbled, Winry readjusted so it wouldn't fall, but it caused her to slip. Reacting with impressive speed Ed dove over the back of the couch and caught Winry before she fell down the stairs. Riza tried to catch the falling cake, but failed, smearing cake all along her front and covering Ed and Winry. Roy couldn't contain himself and busted out laughing. Ed helped Winry to her feet while Riza pointed her gun at Roy, who quickly shut his mouth. Winry's eyes welled up with tears.

"Don't cry Winry, it'll be ok. I promise." Ed hummed soothingly, wiping some icing from her face.

Ed's kind words of comfort were not enough to keep her tears at bay. The tears streamed down her soft rosy cheeks and were followed by slight sobs.

"Aww geez, Win don't cry, please, don't dry." Ed murmured bringing her in closer to him, "We look a mess. Don't we?"

"Mmhm." Winry weakly replied.

Ed dried her tears and let her go.

"You should go take a shower." Ed then chimed.

Ed started for the stairs with Winry close behind.

"Riza, aren't you going to get cleaned up, you're a mess too." Winry chimed.

"Oh, right." Riza replied, following her friend up the stairs.

Ed threw his sullied shirt on the floor and grabbed a new one from his dresser drawer.

"I think it just got on my shirt." Ed said inspecting himself.

"Yeah I think your right, but it got all in my hair." Winry complained.

"It'll come out." Ed said walking out of the room.

Winry stripped off her cloths and slung a bath robe over her shoulders. Her clothes joined with Ed's shirt.

"Here." Winry chimed handing Riza a shirt and jeans, "get out of those dirty cloths. Will you need to hop in the shower when I'm done?"

"No, but thank you." Riza replied.

"No problem, anytime." Winry chimed back as she walked down the hall to the bathroom.

She turned the water on and waited for the shower to warm up. When the shower was ready she dropped the robe and stepped into the cascade of warm water droplets. She scrubbed the icing out of her hair.

Within 20 minutes Winry was out of the shower and was putting on clean cloths. She threw the dirty cloths into wash basket and carried it downstairs.

"Hey, Ed what should I do about the cake?" Winry asked.

"Ice it." Ed said nonchalantly.

"But Ed it's smashed to hell."

"No it ain't." Ed said pointing to the cake on the table.

"But, wha, huh?" Winry stuttered.

"Isn't alchemy a wonderful thing?" Ed laughed, "But Roy didn't know how you wanted it iced. Oh and Granny, Al and Mei are back from shopping. Al is out back with Roy. So I'll take that and you get icing that cake."

Ed took the basket to the basement to wash the cloths. Winry started icing the cake, the way she wanted it. When Ed finally finished the wash he came upstairs with the wet cloths and strung them on the line to dry.

"Hey Winry, come out here." Ed called for her from outside.

"Uh, Ok." Winry called back putting down her pastry bag.

Winry walked out the back door to see what Ed wanted.

"You ready?" Ed asked.

"I guess so."

"Good. Do it Al!" Ed shouted.

Al clapped his hands together and smacked them on the ground. A giant stone patio formed from the ground, two rows of ten pews emerged from the patio, two waist high pillars, with a stone vase on each, formed on either side of the isle, a stone alter formed at the front and an elaborate stone arbor materialized behind the alter. Roy then transmuted dozens of white roses from the grass and decorated the arbor and filed the vases with them. Al them transmuted a reception area in the same fashion.

"The miracles of alchemy. I hope it's to your liking Winry." Ed whispered.

"Oh yes, I love it." Winry cheered.

"Good and it's getting to be about noon and I'm starving." Ed wined.

"Ok how about I'll make lunch as soon as I'm done with the cake."

"Ok Winry."

Winry hopped back inside to finish the cake.

"Good job guys." Ed congratulated.

"Thanks brother." Al chimed.

* * *

"Great I think everything is ready for tomorrow." Winry yawned, sprawling over the couch and Ed.

"Does you're dress fit?" Riza asked, taking a sip of tea.

"I think so. Probably should go check." Winry laughed.

Winry jumped off the couch and walked with Riza up stairs. Winry pulled the suit bag, with her wedding dress in it, out of the closet and laid it on the bed. Winry undressed and slipped the dress on.

"Can you help me?" Winry asked fidgeting with the zipper.

"Sure." Riza replied pulling the zipper up.

Winry looked at herself in the full length mirror. The dress was strapless and made of a white silky fabric which shimmered in the light. The dress hugged Winry's perfect figure and flowed to the floor charismatically, it fit just as it did when she had first worn it.

"It looks wonderful on you Winry." Riza Chimed.

"Thanks Riza."

Winry removed the dress and put her day cloths back on, and then put the dress back in the closet.

"Ok let's go back down stairs." Winry sighed.

Back downstairs everyone was sitting around and socializing.

"Hey Riza, it's getting late we should probably get back to the hotel room." Roy said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." Riza chimed.

"Bye." Roy muttered.

"Yeah see you guys tomorrow" Winry chimed.

"See ya." Ed mumbled as Roy and Riza exited out the front door.

"We've got a busy day tomorrow we should think about hittin' the hay soon." Ed yawned.

"Good idea." Winry yawned back.

Ed and Winry walked hand in hand up the stairs to bed. Ed plopped onto the bed and Winry snuggled up next to him. As Winry was about to fall asleep, Ed whispered in her ear, "What a beautiful chaotic day." Ed kissed her good night and they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
